AAML Alphabet Challenge
by NickJonasMyFBF
Summary: YAY! Finally doing it! Each chapter be a one-shot, unless yall want me to take that and make it into a story! Juss let me know:
1. Almost

**Disclaimer: I definitely DO NOT own Pokemon! Or Ash and Misty! If I did, I would have had them make Ash and Misty get together a LONGGGG time ago:) Also, I don't own pickles. None... But I wish I did :D**

Almost

A soft green meadow was a few miles away from the Ketchum household. The comfy grass ruffled as the wind blew mildly. The sky was an everlasting baby blue, and the puffy white clouds drifted slowly past the sun. The temperature wasn't too hot, nor the wind too cold. It was the perfect spot for two best friends to relax and enjoy the day together.

Ash looked over at Misty, who was eating dill pickles. He couldn't help notice how her lips formed the shape of an 'O' as she took her bites. The red-headed girl was sitting under a tree for shade while the young master-to-be layed in a spot where the sun always shined.

Misty took notice of his gaze on her and smiled, taking another small bite. The boy stood up and sat down beside her beneath the tree. He looked handsome, she thought, as he had grown up since their childhood days. He gained muscles everywhere you looked, but still wore a trademark hat.

The hot-tempered girl had filled out, too, gaining curves she hoped he liked and would take notice of. Her hair had gotten longer and was now down all the time instead of in her signature side ponytail.

"You know," Ash started as he looked into her turquoise eyes. "You're breath is going to smell really bad after you eat all of those ranky pickles."

"Shut up!" She hit him hard on the arm, wishing she had her mallet still with her.

She continued eating her pickles, savoring each bite. Ash glanced at the pickle in her hand, never taking his eyes off of it. He had to admit that it looked good and licked his lips, wanting just a bite. This didn't go unnoticed by Misty, however.

"You want one?" She took her pickle with both hands, eating it slowly, wanting to tease him.

"It looks like you're making out with it," He chuckled as she shot him a death glare.

"Oh, please! You just wish you were the pickle!," As soon as the words came out of her mouth, he blushed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Neither realised that with each retort, they got closer to each other. They were face to face, still arguing and sitting in front of the tree, when Ash grasped the scene he was in. At that moment, he could have taken the pickles away from her to enjoy for himself...or kissed her.

The arguing had stopped and the only noise was the from the wind, blowing Misty's hair around. Ash closed his eyes and leaned in, deciding for some odd reason to go for the latter of his choices. Misty couldn't comprehend what was happening, but her body took control of her actions as she leaned in as well. They knew they were only seconds away from their first kiss.

"Hey guys! Um, did I interrupt something?" Brock, who was like the raven-haired boy's older brother and hsi traveling companion for years, stood in front of them with a shocked expression on his face.

The young master-to-be chuckled nervously, shaking his head. The firery redhead could only blush and scooted away from her long-time crush.

Ash _almost_ got that pickle..._almost_ had his first kiss...and _almost_ forgot entirely that Misty was supposed to be a friend. But why did he _almost_ want her to be something more?

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it:) Thanks for reading! I should have the next one up tomorrow or the day after:)**


	2. Beautiful

**Disclamer: Sigh... I do not own Pokemon, Ash, or Misty. Which makes me sad. Nor do I own the sky, sunset, or lake, but that's alright! :D**

Beautiful

The lake sparkled as the sun set over it. The sky was pink and orange, and the clouds were turned the same. The lake rippled over and over as there was small breeze coming over the water.

_Beautiful. Just Beautiful,_ Misty thought to herself as she crossed one leg over the other in a lady-like manner. The cliff she was sitting on made for a perfect view.

The redhead looked down at her tattered dress, the shoes to match sitting beside her. She wiped her turquoise eyes and saw black on her hand where her make up had run. Red rings surrounded the black from the tears she shed, and her cheeks were blotchy.

"Amazing view, huh?" A voice from behind startled her. She turned around and her eyes met a pair of chocolate ones. Her best friend had come when she needed him.

She felt the lump in her throat rise higher. Nodding, she faced the scenery again, and the lump went back down. The owner of the chocolate eyes took a seat beside her, legs dangling over the edge freely.

"Everyone was worried about you," Ash stated, breaking a brief, comfortable silence.

"Sorry," She mumbled, looking down again at the dress she had bought for her stupid date. Wanting to spend the money she saved for something special, she had bought it for her first date. _What a mistake._ She thought to herself, adding a headshake along with it.

"Do...you want to talk about it?" The young boy hesitated slightly. Misty sighed, knowing she couldn't keep it bottled up forever.

"He picked me up, and we went to a wonderful restaurant," She started, new tears forming in her eyes. "He kept trying to kiss me, but you know I don't kiss on the first date. I told him that over and over, but he wouldn't respect my wishes.

"After dinner, he told me the real reason he asked me out. The jerk had made a bet with his friend that he could kiss the ugliest, scrawniest girl he could find before his friend could. He said obviously he wasn't going to win. He offered to take me home, but I refused to ride with him. So, I walked." The tears fell freely from her eyes as she looked down.

A few moments had passed when Ash grabbed Misty's hand. She looked up at his chocolate eyes, and he stared back at her turquoise ones.

"Mist, you're not ugly or scrawny. You're... You're beautiful to me," A blush found it's way onto the boy's cheeks.

The redhead's eyes grew wide, and a smile formed on her lips. She gave him a bear hug, wanting to embrace him forever and never let go. The two sat watching the sunset together, and even when it was gone, they viewed the stars of the night trying to find constellations. It was all beautiful.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Not my best work, in my opinion, but still:) Next one will be up soon! :)**


	3. Christmas

Christmas

Oh, how Ash enjoyed Christmas. The snow falling on the ground with every waking second. The presents given by his friends and family. The laughter and joy in the air. And, most importantly, _the food_!

With Pikachu on his back, Ash hurried through the crowd towards the buffet table in the back of Professor Oak's lab. He could practically taste the gingerbread cookies. His stomach growled at the thought.

"Looks like it's going to be another great Christmas, right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his companion as he was almost at the table.

As Ash and Pikachu reached the table, they caught sight of familiar red hair. As they looked over, Misty was chewing on a Christmas tree cookie. Her hair was down, and she was wearing an emerald-green dress.

"Misty?" Ash whispered, speaking for both his Pokemon and himself. He was surprised to see her.

"Hey, Ash, Pikachu," The small, yellow rodent jumped into the fiery redhead's arms. She scratched the fur behind his ear.

"What are you doing here? I-I mean not that I'm not glad to see you. I am. I'm just shocked. And I'm just going to shut up now and let you talk," He couldn't help but stutter as his eyes scanned over her thin, curvy body. She had filled out up top since the last time he had seen her, and he couldn't help but notice.

"Professor Oak invited me. He thought I may have gotten lonely since my sisters are still gone and called me saying it would be great to get out of the gym and mingle," She explained casually, blushing as he kept his eyes on her body.

"_Pika pikachu_!" The mouse Pokemon jumped back onto his trainer's shoulders and nudged him to look up.

Ash's face fell completely red as he saw the stupid leaves of the traditional Christmas plant. _Oh, no. This is bad._ He tried to glance back down and act as if he didn't notice, but it was too late.

"Um, Ash... Do you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?" She flushed a slight pink at the thought of kissing her true love.

"Um, yeah... I noticed,"

"Is Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon master, nervous?" Misty teased him, hoping to break the tension. She reached forward to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

The sudden touch surprised the raven-haired boy. He looked up to find her face as red as his, if not redder. The way he got lost in those sea-green eyes made him lean closer to her face. _Oh, my gosh! He's actually going to kiss me!_ were the only logical thoughts going on in her mind. She leaned closer to him as well, looping her arms around his neck. He gently slid his around her waist. Closer...closer...closer. And then, Ash pressed his lips passionately to Misty's, pulling her body as close as he could. She kissed back, running her fingers through his wild locks.

When the kiss finally broke, Misty grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in Ash's mouth. She grabbed a cookie of her own, biting off Frosty's head. They didn't need to say 'I love you' because actions speak louder than words.

Oh, how Ash enjoyed Christmas...


End file.
